Recent years have seen an explosion in the creation and enjoyment of digital video content. Millions of people around the world now carry mobile phones, cameras or other devices that are capable of capturing high quality video and/or of playing back video streams in a convenient manner. Moreover, Internet sites such as YOUTUBE have provided convenient and economical sharing of live-captured video, thereby leading to an even greater demand for live video content.
Occasionally, device users with cameras having unknown characteristics may attempt to participate in the production of video content. In such instances, the additional information, particularly an identification of the camera model or make, may be advantageous, e.g., to improve the video processing on the received video and/or to facilitate device control by a system user or system control device. With conventional video production systems, the lack of this information may result in the corruption or loss of the associated video stream.
It is therefore desirable to create systems and methods that are able to improve camera identification in a video production environment. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.